Wanted
by GSRFAN91
Summary: This is set a couple of weeks after the famous "Nesting doll" scene. A repeated question turns into more then Sara bargained for : Enjoy. R&R.


_Hi all :) this idea has come off one of my first fanfiction, "Sweet kiss" Hope you all like it :)) R&R. Thanks for reading :)_

_Big big thanks to Ratgirl407 for the amazing beta-ing :)) THANKU :))_

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything. If I did CSI would still be like it was in the older seasons :))_

**Summary - This is set a couple of weeks after the famous "Nesting doll" scene. A repeated question turns into more then Sara bargained for :) Enjoy.**

**Wanted**

It was a slow shift. Warrick and Catherine were working on a cold case, hoping to pass some time away. Nick was on a date with a blonde that he met in a bar a couple of weeks before. Then Grissom was sitting in his office doing his daily word search.

"Sixteen down; Dandie Breed of dog" He hummed out, puzzled by the question.

"Dandie Dinmont".

Grissom's head shot up to see Sara Sidle leaning against the door frame of his office.

"Dinmont? Is that even a dog?" He questioned her, sceptic of her answer.

"Of course it is, it's usually known as Dandie Dinmont terrier. I had one when I was a little girl; such a cute thing. We called her Daisy, she had the shortest little legs…. Oh sorry" Sara stopped her rambling after noticing the amused look on Grissom face.

"Don't apologize, I was actually intrigued I never knew you had a dog?" Grissom smiled his crooked smile, making Sara's heart miss a beat.

"Yes, she died when I was younger. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about Daisy, I'm heading out for something to eat. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Sara eyes darted away from Grissom face, scared to even see what he looked like, maybe shocked, or angry that she has asked him yet again, even after all the times he had said no…

"Okay, where did you have in mind?"

"What…?" Sara's head snapped up so fast she felt a pain in her neck, "Ow"

"You okay?" Grissom asked, jumping out of his seat to be in front of Sara.

"Yeah, I'm good, just moved my neck to fast that's all" Sara smiled, rubbing her neck.

"So where we going?" he asked once again once he realised she was indeed alright.

"Huh?" Sara asked, confusion written all over her face.

Grissom chuckled lightly before grabbing her elbow, and leading her out of his office towards the parking lot.

Getting into his black SUV, Grissom waited until Sara got into the passenger side. Then he asked, "Where was it you had in mind for something to eat?"

Still stunned at what had happened, Sara stared at Grissom for a few moments before her thoughts caught up with her, "Sorry, you kind of caught me by surprise, how about that café on the corner that we went a couple of weeks back?"

Without another word Grissom pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

"What did you mean by "I caught you by surprise"? He questioned her.

"Urm, seeing as every time I have asked you to come and grab something to eat your answer has always been no, I wasn't expecting you to say 'yes' today, you must be really hungry then." Sara grinned trying to make a joke out of what she said. She was hoping that he had changed his mind not only about getting something to eat, but maybe changed his mind about what they had between them.

"Sara…I…" he trailed of unable to finish what he was about to say.

"Griss" Sara started seeing how hard it was for him to say whatever he had on his mind. "You know what, lets just grab something to eat."

With a slight nod of Grissom's head the conversation ended, and the rest of the way to the café was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

"Can I take your order?" a woman asked next to the table.

Looking up at the waitress, Sara couldn't help but laugh slightly; the waitress reminded her of a younger version of Catherine. She also thought of how Catherine would love to look like that now.

Confused at what Sara was laughing at, and noticing the annoyed look on the waitress's face, Grissom decided to order for her "We'll both have egg over easy on toast"

"Any drinks?" she questioned, her pen moving behind the small notepad.

"We" Sara glared at Grissom before continuing, "will have two coffee's".

Without another word the waitress left, leaving an amused Grissom behind.

"What was the laughing about before?"

"I was just thinking" she answered him.

About?" Grissom pressed trying to get an answer out of her.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Sara mumbled under her breath not wanting to talk about what was on her mind.

Suddenly the waitress with drinks in hand walked up to the table, "Drinks" she stated placing the two coffee's in front of them, "your meals will be with you shortly" she replied before turning away once more.

"Thank you," they both replied when she went to turn away.

Grissom broke the silence after a few minutes, "How have you been?"

"What you mean?" she questioned after taking a sip of her coffee.

"I mean" Grissom sighed _Making conversation is harder then I thought _"I haven't heard much from you these past couple of weeks since I came to your apartment, I want to know how your holding up?"

"I have been holding up just fine" she answered him curtly.

"Sara…"

"Grissom, since that day in my apartment, I have asked you out to dinner 3 times. I have also tried to speak to you, but you're always busy with either lab work, or something else, so don't start pretending you care". Sara replied angrily while fighting the urge to walk out.

"I do care, I'm sorry" he apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's me who should be saying sorry; I'll go" Sara said frustrated before getting up and out of the booth.

Grissom instantly stood with her "Please don't go", noticing the waitress on her way with the food he continued, "The foods here, the least you can do is eat, please"

"Fine" Sara replied in a voice that Grissom knew that meant that this wasn't over.

* * *

"Please say something…"

Sara had been picking at her food for the past twenty minutes; whilst Grissom who had barley ate his food looked on.

"I have nothing to say" she replied.

"At least say that you're okay," Grissom pleaded.

"I'm okay" she answered him offhandedly just so he would be quiet about the subject.

"Sara, I know you're not okay" he tried to reason with her again.

"Well why ask then?" she questioned harshly.

After another five minutes of quick glances Sara finally spoke up in a resigned voice. "I thought something had changed between you, and me," looking up to see confusion in his eyes. Sara felt a surge of confidence to carry on "I thought you finally understood me, and finally knew what to do. Then you went back into hiding, wouldn't even glance at me for more then a second, and then" she trailed of before taking a deep breath. Gesturing with her hand towards their plates she continued "you come out, you try and say something to me on the way, and I'm just so afraid that tomorrow you'll go back to ignoring me" Sara hung her head to try hiding the tears that was building up.

"Oh honey." Seeing that Sara wasn't going to lift her head up, he continued, "I…err…I… You know what I'm like with words"

"I think you have overdone that excuse" Sara replied sarcastically still not opting to look up at him.

"Again I'm sorry Sara, I'm just new to all this, I can never seem to explain" Grissom sighed.

"You can at least try" She mumbled, still with her head hung low, if he could not talk with her then she would not look at him. She knew how to play his game too.

"What I was trying to say in the car was that I know what to do about this. I have been thinking about you ever since that night, and I felt useless watching you cry over your past, and all I could do was hold your hand. I wanted to do so much more" Grissom placed his finger under Sara's chin to bring her eyes up to his before continuing.

"I wanted to hold you, I wanted to promise you everything will be okay, I wanted to take you into my arms and never let you go, and the one thing that hurt me the most was how I couldn't do that. "How, no matter how hard I was fighting for you, I just couldn't, and over the past couple of weeks that's all I have been thinking about. "All the times you asked me out, I so badly wanted to say yes, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to watch you every time just walk away" Grissom sighed defeated.

"What changed?" Sara asked softly looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I used to live for my work; my job" he started to say "but today I finally realised what I should have known the first day you came to Vegas, I live for you! I don't need the lab, I just need you I know how long I have denied this to myself, but Sara; I love you I finally know what to do now" he replied finishing his speech.

The grin that appeared on Sara's face melted Grissom heart, and would stay in his memory forever. After the heart-warming smile, both Grissom and Sara noticed that they were both leaning other the table, noses nearly touching. Not knowing which one closed the gap first, they had their first loving, soft kiss.

"Let's get out of here" Grissom smiled before placing his hand in Sara's and leading her outside.

"What you thinking?" she asked noticing Grissom had his thinking face on.

"Two things actually, one, how I will never forget this place, and two how happy I am and in how the moment caught me I forgot to pay the check".

Grissom and Sara both burst out laughing before going in for a second sensual kiss.

"Okay" Sara stated pulling away with a big grin on her face. "Go and pay now!"

**The end**


End file.
